What's Good For The Goose
by Shellc
Summary: BuffyDesperate Housewives Buffy goes to visit her Aunt and cousin in Wysteria Lane
1. Chapter 1

Title: Whats good for the Goose  
Pairing: Buffy/ John

Author: Shellc

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Buffy belongs to Joss and Desperate Housewives belong to Marc Cherry

Summary: Set after Buffy Season 6. Buffy visits Wisteria Lane to visit her Aunt and Cousin.

Notes: If you don't know the show here's a link that tells you everything: http/abc. 

"So will you be here long Buff?" Julie asked her older cousin as she handed her the cup.

"Don't know yet", Buffy admitted.

"Just needed to get away from Sunnyhell" she shuddered after realizing where she had learnt that word. He had been away for over a month and she still couldn't sleep without seeing his face leering down at her.

At first she had almost been thankful at what happened with Willow but she was now back to the same old redhead that they knew and loved. And Buffy was back to thinking about him.

"You okay?" she turned to see Julie looking concerned.

"Yeah", she lied "Just a long journey is all", she put the cup down.

"Where is she anyway". Julie gave her directions and excused herself so she could go up and finish her homework.

Forgetting what was said already she stopped a redhead women who was passing her.

"Excuse me can you tell me where Mrs Solis lives please?" she asked as politely as she could.

"I'm actually going there if you want to walk with me?" Buffy nodded in agreement and they crossed the road.

As they waited on the door being answered Buffy took the time to study the street. It was obvious everybody knew what everyone else was doing here and she didn't like it one bit. She had just hoped to god that Susan hadn't told anybody her secret.

"Can I help you?" Buffy jumped at the voice and turned to find she couldn't see the redhead anywhere.

Looking towards the door she saw a man standing there looking at her.

"Help …oh…yeah is Susan here?", she smiled at him.

He gave her a grin

"Sure come in", he moved so she could walk in the door.

"Elizabeth Anne Summers you said you would phone" Susan come running towards her and gave her a hug.

"Sorry I forgot", the blonde apologized. "

Come on let me introduce you to everyone", she dragged Buffy into the kitchen.

"Buffy this is Bree Van De Kamp, Lynette Scavo and Gabrielle Solis".

A cough came from behind her.

"Oh and this is Edie Britt", she sighed.

Buffy's smiled faltered when the woman's name was mentioned. She didn't like the way she had treated her aunt over that Mike guy.

"Do you play poker Buffy?" Gabrielle asked.

"No I tried to learn but wasn't to be", she smiled.

"Well why don't you go in and watch some TV until Susan is finished".

Buffy thanked her and walked into the living room.

"Whose soul did you have to sell to get this place?" she whispered to herself as she walked in.

"My own actually", Buffy turned to see the man who answered the door walk in the room with an older woman.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean", Buffy stuttered. "What's your name child?" the woman asked

"Buffy", she replied.

Juanita laughed "A typical California girl yes"

Buffy nodded.

"Maybe a little", she smiled.

"Come sit beside me Buffy and tell me about yourself", she patted the seat next to her.

Buffy hesitated and then sat down.

"So do you have a family Buffy?", she looked at the younger woman.

"A sister", Buffy answered.

"What about parents?" Juanita asked.

Buffy looked down as she continued "My Mom died a few years ago and my dad left when I was younger", she admitted.

"So you care for your sister then?", Carlos spoke for the first time.

Buffy looked at him as if he had three heads. "I couldn't let them take her away", was all she said.

She thanked god when Susan came into the room so they could go home.

Carlos got them to the door.

"I'm sorry about my mother", he whispered.

"It's okay", Buffy smiled

"Mine was just the same".

As she walked out the door she bumped into a bare chest.

"Oh your hot", she gasped before realizing where she was

"I mean it's really hot isn't it", she grinned hoping she had got away with it.

"I'm John", the man held his hand out.

"This is Buffy I tell you what why don't you take her to the party tonight?" Susan rattled.

"Sure okay", John nodded.

"You don't have to", Buffy nudged Susan.

"No it's okay", John smiled at her.

END FLASHBACK

That had been over a month ago and since then she decided to stay a bit longer. She had also arranged for Dawn to move in too. She was dating but it was nothing too serious especially after Spike, which worked out perfectly with John.

"Dawn, Julie will you two hurry up?", she yelled at her little sister.

She had taken them to the local mall to buy something for Susan's birthday

The girls were chatting to a couple of boys and Buffy didn't like the look of them.

"Want me to take them out for you?", she jumped but calmed down when she saw it was Carlos.

She then noticed Gabrielle and Juanita standing beside him. She said her hellos

"Don't tempt me", she laughed.

"John not with you?", Gabrielle asked.

Buffy noticed the strange look that Gabrielle gave her and the same one that Juanita was giving Gabrielle right at this minute.

"No he's away out with his flatmate on a double date", Buffy answered while staring through the shop window.

"Date", Gabrielle yelled.

The other three turned to look at her.

"How could he do that to you?", she covered herself.

"Oh I don't care", Buffy shrugged "It's not as if he's the love of my life", she sighed as Dawn and Julie finally came out the shop.

"Could you take any longer?", she groaned at them.

" Could you moan any more?", Dawn answered back.

"I'll see you later", she groaned to the Solis' as she herded the two teenage girls towards the car.

Her phone rang just as she was walking into the house

"Hi oh okay you want me to pick you up okay see you then", she put her phone back in the purse and looked at Dawn.

"That was Willow, Xander and her will be here later on", she told her little sister who was having fits right now.

"Hey babe", John came up behind her.

"Can you two take these in for me?", she handed the bags to Dawn and Julie then turned back to John.

"What's up?", she accepted the kiss he gave her.

"I can't make it tonight sweetheart", he apologized. "My mom wants me to have a family dinner".

Which was why later on that night she was in the club with Willow and Xander.

"She reminds me of Cordelia" Buffy said.

They were talking about Gabrielle and her attitude.

"It like if she sees another woman within a foot of her she's defensive".

"So how does her old man cope with it all then?", Xander asked ogling all the women around the club.

"He's actually quite nice I don't know how they got together but he's a bit stuffy though", she answered finishing her drink and looking around.

That's when she noticed something on the dance floor

"The lying son of a bitch", she growled.

There was John dirty dancing with some half-dressed hussy.

"He said he was with his family tonight", she groaned.

Her eyes widened when she saw who was with him.

She was making eye contact with Gabrielle Solis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: What's Good for the Goose Part 2 **

**Rating: M:**

**Pairing: Buffy?**

**Disclaimer: Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon and Desperate Housewives belong to Marc Cherry.**

**Summary: While Buffy decides whether to tell Carlos the truth, the decision is taken out of her hands.**

**Authors Notes: Sorry it took so long **

**"Hello Buffy, how are you today?".**

**Buffy turned to see Juanita walking towards her. It was six o'clock in the morning. What the hell was she doing out here at this time?**

**"Hey Mrs Solis how are you today? She really didn't need this right now after what happened with Gabrielle and John last week.**

**"Please call me Mama", the older woman said. "I was wondering if you would like to come to lunch today. I'm making Fajitas and with Gabrielle away for the weekend there will be too much for Carlos and me. Will Dawn like them?**

**"Thank you Mama I would love too but Dawn unfortunately is visiting some friends for the weekend". "But as long as you are sure?".**

**Juanita had a smile on her face as she walked back into the house. Things were working out perfectly.**

**"What are you happy about?", Carlos came down the stairs and gave her a peck on the cheek before walking into the kitchen.**

**"I asked Buffy over for lunch, you don't mind do you?",**

**"Not all all she's a sweet girl", Carlos admitted. The pair of them had become quite friendly since Buffy arrived in the street. It was surprising, as at first glance they had nothing in common. Of course Gabrielle wasn't too happy about it but Carlos just put that down to the fact that she wasn't the pretty woman in the road now.**

**"She will make somebody a lovely wife one day. Her children would be beautiful", his mother looked over at him. "She is a very pretty girl and she doesn't feel the need to cake her face in make-up to prove it.**

**He knew where this was going but didn't have the energy to argue so he just listened as she went on.**

**_LATER ON_**

**"I hope I'm not too early?" Buffy handed over the bottle of wine as she walked into the house. She had actually made an effort and wore a pink summer dress with her hair pilled up and held together with a few daisies in it.**

**"No dear of course not have a seat", Juanita ushered her into the living room and sat her down. "Would you like some wine?".**

**"No thank you Buffy and alcohol doesn't mix very well", she smiled. "Learnt that the hard way".**

**Carlos had heard the door go as he was getting ready. He came down the stairs without the two seeing him. He noticed how much at ease they were with each other **

**"If only she was like that with Gabrielle", he said to himself.**

**The lunch went well until Gabrielle came barging in complaining that she had a sore head and she was going upstairs for a lie down. Taking it as her cue to leave Buffy excused herself.**

****

**"That you Buffy?" Susan shouted from the kitchen.**

**"Yeah', she yelled as she made her way through. **

**"Can I ask you something Susan?"**

**Her Aunt nodded.**

**"It's about Gabrielle".**

**"Go on"**

**"The real reason I dumped John was he was seeing someone behind my back", she looked over at Susan.**

**"You mean…. No… Gabrielle and John?" she said after a while.**

**"Yeah I caught them last week when I was out with Will and Xander. He said he had a family get together but guess who was at the club?"**

**"Have you told anyone?", she moved over beside Buffy.**

**"No I guess Mama Solis would use it as ammo and Carlos is a cool guy' she shrugged.**

**"My advice is don't get involved Buffy. Anyway are you going to the party tonight at Bree's?" Susan asked trying to change the subject.**

**"No I'm going to catch up on some sleep starting now" she smiledgiving Susan a kiss on the cheekbefore walking up the stairs.**

**She got changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top and lay on the bed .She have crashed right away because next thing she knew it was pitch black outside. Deciding to get a few more hours she turned and shut her eyes.**

**She thought she was imagining the noise at first but realized someone was banging the hell out of the front door. Knowing Susan and Julie were at Bree's she had to get up to answer it.**

**"What the hell…?", she stopped when she saw who was standing there.**

**"Is it true?"**

**"What?" she didn't understand.**

**"Please Buffy is it true about her and John", Carlos looked at her.**

**She saw Gabrielle and Susan behind her. Susan was mouthing sorry over and over but Gabrielle actually had a smirk on her face as if she was daring Buffy to say it.**

**"Yes" That wiped the smirk off her face.**

**"Thank you", he said before turning to Gabrielle**

**"I want you packed and out of my house before I get back" he stormed over to his car and drove away.**

**"Well thanks for that" Gabrielle yelled.**

**Buffy couldn't believe it. She was actually trying to blame her for this mess.**

**"I suggest you walk away before I snap your neck you little twig', she threatened her.**

**She pushed her out the road and made her way over to Juanita who was standing outside the house.**

**"Where would he go?'**

**Juanita gave her directions to a little café just outside town and Susan gave her the car.**

**When she got there he had already sunk three quarters of a bottle of whisky and he had another two beside him. His wallet was sitting next to them and she wasn't the only one who noticed.**

**"You wanna give me that back," She said and the female turned and saw Buffy standing there**

**"Nah it's mine now" she sneered. Buffy replied with a punch to the face.**

**"Second time wanna give it to me" she didn't say anything so Buffy raised her fist again but she handed it to her. "Nothing in it anyway', she shouted as they ran away down the street.**

**She sat down beside him and took the bottle out of his hand before taking a sip**

**"Bleeeurgh'**

**He turned and laughed.**

**"And what's so funny?" she glared at him.**

**His smile faded and he just looked at her. "Why didn't you say?"**

**"My dad done the same to my mother. I remember her saying ignorance is bliss. She wished right until the day she died that she hadn't found out".**

**"I don't know why I expected any less she's always been about money" he took another drink. "I though she had changed.**

**"People can change Carlos it has happened"**

**"No Mama was right" he looked at her "Not only about that either".**

**"I was her before I moved to Sunnydale. I wouldn't have a friend unless their dad was at least a doctor. The cheapest thing in my wardrobe cost $500 dollars and that was a top".**

**He wasn't listening. He was too busy staring. In all the commotion she had forgot to change and the breeze had made certain things on her body hard.**

**Without asking he rolled over onto her and kissed her. Her lips opened to let his tongue in. It wasn't until she felt his hand in her shorts that she realized what was going on.**

**"Carlos don't" she pushed him off her.**

**"Don't you want me" he looked so sexy lying there with his shirt undone and his hair all messed.**

**"That's not the point. We do this and tomorrow you will regret it"**

**She stood up and pulled him with her. She looked around**

**"Where's your car?" he didn't answer he was too busy trying to nuzzle her neck. "It looks as if it's went walkabout".**

**She grabbed him and held him at arms length**

**"Listen to me I will not be anybody's rebound girl. You say you want me fine. But you are sorting this out with Gabby first".**

**She took his hand and led him to Susan's car.**

**"If you hadn't found out you would never have said or done this tonight. Talk to her and fix things. Now get in the car".**

**She eventually got him home and into bed. Juanita thanked her and she phoned the police about his car. When she got back to Susan's everyone was in bed so she made her way upstairs.**

**"Is he okay", Julie was coming out of the bathroom. Buffy nodded.**

**"What's wrong Buffy?" she could see the look in her cousin's eye**

**"Made a mistake", she said and went into her room and shut the door.**

**Whether the mistake was stopping the kiss or letting it happen was the big question right now.**


End file.
